bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Zelenjavčki
is the Slovenian dub of VeggieTales. It was distributed in 2003-2004 by Video Art, before actual DVD production stopped in 2005-2006. However, Video Art continues to sell digital copies which can be burned to blank DVDs and even provides cover scans. The series was dubbed at KIFKIF d.o.o. Translations and Voices Fonts *VeggieType (Are You My Neighbor? and episode lists) *Supposedly *Courier New (logo) Episodes *Zgodbice z gredice (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) *Sadovi jeze (God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) *Ali si ti moj sosed?/Ali si moj sosed? (Are You My Neighbor?) *Šal, Mašna in Beno (Rack, Shack and Benny) *David in velikanska kumarica (Dave and the Giant Pickle) *Igrača, ki je rešila božič (The Toy That Saved Christmas) *Super L. in laž iz vesolja (Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!) *Jozue in veliki zid (Josh and the Big Wall!) *Madam borovnička (Madame Blueberry) *Konec traparij (The End of Silliness?) *Čenčavi Pavel (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) *Kralj Jurij in račka (King George and the Ducky) *Estera, dekle, ki je postalo kraljica (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) *Prijazni Viking Lan (Lyle the Kindly Viking) *Trapaste pesmice (The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown) *Jona in velika riba (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) *Zgodba o božični zvezdi (The Star of Christmas) *Čudoviti svet prihodnosti (The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!) *Balada o malem Jožefu (The Ballad of Little Joe) *Velikonočna pesem (An Easter Carol) *Nenavadna zgodba (A Snoodle's Tale) *Anglež z omleto (Englishman with an Omelet) *Nesposobni gusarji (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything) Trivia *The episodes on the Slovenian DVD release of Are You My Neighbor? are poorly converted from the VHS release. **Speaking of which, the credits for said episode are cut off at the end. *The Silly Song Announcer is oddly dubbed by a woman. *In the dub, What Have We Learned is sung by men, rather than women. **The percussion (cheeks) is also performed at a different rate. *In Dave and the Giant Pickle, the visuals during French Peas' speech are simply recycled from other scenes to avoid localizing the subtitles. *In Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!, Larry-Boy's theme song is cut off at the end, although the credits still mention it and those involved it its production. **To make up for this, the credits are speed-adjusted as an instrumental of the show's theme song plays. *The End of Silliness? uses a textless version. **Oddly enough, the DVD release letterboxes said version as if the episode were to cheaply remove the text at first glance. *During the credits of Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie, it uses an instrumental version of The Credits Song. *In The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!, Mr. Lunt's "Hola." is dubbed into Slovenian, thus apparently making him seem as if he is native to Slovenia to viewers. Goofs *In Larry's Lagoon, "See?" is left silent, although Larry's mouth still moves as if he had said it. **However, an online version on Vimeo (uploaded by a fan) has this line dubbed. *During a few points, the dialogue is not synchronized correctly. *After the credits of The End of Silliness?, Larry is not heard yodeling. *In The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps, Pa Grape is not heard saying, "Good news on the penguin, doc! He's up and kicking!" However, this only happens on The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown. *Whenever a line is echoed, the actor simply repeats whatever is echoed to attempt to achieve the effect. Category:International Category:Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Category:God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Category:Are You My Neighbor? Category:Rack, Shack and Benny Category:Dave and the Giant Pickle Category:The Toy That Saved Christmas Category:Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! Category:Josh and the Big Wall! Category:Madame Blueberry Category:The End of Silliness? Category:Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed Category:King George and the Ducky Category:Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Category:Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Category:The Star of Christmas Category:The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! Category:The Ballad of Little Joe Category:An Easter Carol Category:A Snoodle's Tale Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:VeggieTales